


Shower Interrupted

by kdeutsch80



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdeutsch80/pseuds/kdeutsch80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta's shower plan doesn't exactly play out the way he had hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot for jushuthcherson. She requested au Everlark getting caught in the co-ed showers. It's not the co-ed showers in this but the concept is the same.

The bakery was closed on Sundays but that didn’t stop my family from keeping their baker’s hours. I roll over onto my back and trace the faded outlines from the stars that used to be stuck to the ceiling when I was a kid.

The sounds of muffled conversations, chairs being scraped along the floor and pots and pans being moved in the kitchen drift up the stairs. I should get up and head downstairs. I should pitch in and help.

I should, but I won’t.

“Let him sleep in,” my father argued to my mother on my first morning back. “It’s his senior year, his last chance to be lazy.”

Of course, my mother was not happy about it but she was willing to put up with it when she realized that “the girl I dragged in with me” was an early-riser and willing to make up for my lack of motivation.

Realizing Katniss’ voice isn’t one of the ones I hear downstairs, I look towards the door and wonder if she’s still asleep in the guest room. It’s not like her to sleep in but last night was a late one.

Maybe I can sneak down the hall to her room without anyone hearing me. It’s been two weeks since we got here and I swear the universe and my mother have been conspiring against us.

I had looked forward to her spending the break with me, figuring we’d have plenty of time to be alone. But freak snowstorms, sick brothers and anything else that Murphy’s Law could have come up with have reduced our alone time to fleeting kisses when passing in the hall and hands on knees under the dining room table.

Katniss has taken it in stride but I’m beyond frustrated. It’s been two weeks since we’ve shared a bed. Two long weeks since I’ve mapped the scars that mark her body or felt her tremble under my touch.

It took only six days before the need for a release outweighed my guilt. I came that night with a moan into the pillows and memories of the way her breasts bounced perfectly in sync with the rhythm she set when she would ride me.

The shame that came afterwards was fleeting. And being so close to her everyday, having her next to me at the table or cuddled up in my arms on the couch, sent that emotion packing. Every morning since has found me in the shower, one hand pressed against the tile and the other pumping myself to completion.

But this could be our chance. The snow’s been cleared from the roads, the flu bug has passed and my family will resume their normal Sunday routines soon. My mother will be pulling together what she needs for her card club get together this afternoon, my father will be wrapped up in the Sunday comics and my brothers will be texting their friends to figure out what kind of hell they’re going to raise today while they all wait for the breakfast breads to finish baking.

I had yet to hear Katniss’ voice carry through the house and after last night, I doubt they would be expecting either of us to be down soon.

Just as I’m formulating a plan to get to her room, I hear the floorboard outside of the bathroom creak followed by the quiet click of the bathroom door closing.

I can still hear the light chatter of my family downstairs so I know it’s Katniss.

The pipes in the wall rattle as she turns on the water. Perfect.

Jumping out of bed, I make my way to the door and open it up. My family’s voices grow louder and I hear the rings of the shower curtain scrape across the curtain rod.

The door to the guestroom is closed but I know that it’s Katniss in the bathroom. I leave the door to my bedroom open so anyone coming upstairs will think she’s still sleeping and I’m the one in the shower.

There’s already steam starting to swirl up and over the shower curtain when I sneak into the room. Katniss loves her showers hot, something to do with not having much hot water growing up.

“Katniss,” I whisper loudly.

Her head pokes around the edge of the curtain, fat droplets of water dripping from the ends of her raven hair. “Peeta? What are you doing in here?”

“I’m taking a shower with my girlfriend. What do you think I’m doing,” I ask as I drop my sleep pants to the floor and move to step into the shower.

“Are you nuts? What if your mother figures out that we’re in here together?“

I step into the shower and the sight of Katniss’ naked body poold all the blood in my body in my groin, my arousal quite evident.

Stepping closer to her, I take her head in my hands and press a kiss to her lips. Her hands come up and rest on mine and she sighs into the kiss.

It’s been too long since we’ve kissed like this, deep and passionate. I’ve missed the way her lips slant against mine, the way she tastes of oranges or how she bites my bottom lip.

Her hands move to my chest and she pushes us apart. “I’m serious, Peeta. Your mother already dislikes me. She’ll hate me if she finds us in here.”

“So what? She hates me, too,” I say pulling her back towards me. “We’ll be on even ground then.”

I kiss her again and pull her closer still.

“Please, Katniss. I can’t go any longer without you. I’m dying here.”

I can see the internal argument she’s having reflected in the silver pools of her eyes. She looks down at the floor and takes a deep breath in. When she looks back up at me, I know which side of her won the fight.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she leans up and whispers, “I missed you, too.”

Our lips crash together, hands wander furiously and soft moans fill the room.

There’s no time for exploring with my family downstairs. Not that I think we could control ourselves long enough at this point anyway.

Katniss runs her hands over my shoulders and down my arms. I bring my hands around her back and palm the supple flesh of her ass. Her knee drags up my thigh.

“I need you,” she moans into my shoulder. It’s one of the sexiest things I’ve ever heard her say to me.

Grabbing her legs, I pull them up quickly and she wraps them around me. I press her up against the tile, my erection pressing up against her warm center.

“I’m right here,” I whisper into her ear. Pulling back, I line up with her entrance and push in.

We moan in unison and I drop my head onto her shoulder. Her fingers twine through my hair and I start moving again.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Katniss.”

She’s nodding her head and breathing heavy when there’s a heavy thud on the bathroom door.

The door flies open and Katniss and I freeze against each other.

“It’s about time you got your ass moving, Peet.”

“For fuck’s sake Ry, can’t I get some privacy,” I yell. Katniss leans her head back against the wall, a panicked look crossing her face.

“Christ, Peeta. Chill out. I’m just taking a quick piss, not a ten minute shit like Bran does.”

I hear the handle on the toilet move and my eyes open wide. The already hot water hitting my back turns scalding and I bite down on Katniss’ shoulder to keep from crying out.

“Speaking of Bran, he’s in the downstairs bathroom,” continues Rye. “So, I’m shaving up here. Deal with it.”

Katniss tenses around me and the pressure makes my eyes roll backwards. I really just want to yell at him to get the fuck out but I know that will only pique his curiosity. I can’t risk him acting like the asshole he is and tearing back the shower curtain.

“Fine. Whatever,” I say, trying to sound calm and unbothered.

The buzz of his razor fills the room and creates a perfect cover. Bringing my finger to my lip, I signal for Katniss to stay quiet. Slowly, I start to pull out and then push back in.

Katniss starts to meet my thrusts and we work in tandem. Rye goes on about my mother’s latest complaints about my laziness and apathy but the words are just a buzzing white noise to me.

I can feel the telltale tingling at the base of my spine. Katniss is close but she’s not there yet. Reaching one hand between us, I pinch the bud at the apex of her thighs between my thumb and forefinger. Her breathing quickens and she catches up to me.

My thrusts become more erratic and hurried. Katniss’ walls clench around me and I clamp my hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out. As her body starts to shake, I thrust one last time and spill into her. 

I fight to stay quiet but a small moan escapes my lips. Closing my eyes, I pray that Rye didn’t hear that over his constant chattering and the noise from the razor.

Katniss starts to relax against me and I lower her legs, kissing her as she steadies herself. The kiss is sloppy and wet as our breathing continues to even out.

“I love you,” I mouth to her. She mouths the words back to me and I can’t fight the smile that crosses my face.

The room goes quiet as Rye turns off the razor. As long as he leaves now and neither of us slips up, Katniss can slip out of the shower and back into her room without anyone knowing she was in here.

“Don’t take too long, breakfast is just about ready and Mom’s about ready to send the dog in to wake up your girl.”

“I’ll be down in ten,” I tell him. “But leave Katniss alone. I’ll make sure she’s down there for breakfast.”

“Oh, I bet you will,” Rye laughs. “By the way, Katniss, Mom wants to know if you want orange juice or hot chocolate with your breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr, I'm kleighd80!


End file.
